Unite The Houses
by PopcornBooks
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw is a somewhat creative child, and wiser than anybody she knows. Unfortunately, she is very intimidating and does not have many friends. But, that is the least of her problems. Poor Rowena begins to have horrible nightmares that are all eerily similar. This story isn't official and isn't associated with the original Harry Potter series or its characters.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Rowena**

* * *

Rowena looked around at the cold, mountainous landscape. _What is this?_ She cried in fear. She turned around in slow motion, as if time were strained in her dream. Almost as if she were underwater. As she turned, she saw three shadowy figures in a dark woods. She squinted her eyes to try to make out the shapes, to try to see if she could tell if they were human or not. Suddenly, one of the shapes burst into flames, igniting the trees around it. Rowena tried to scream, but no sound came out. _Help! What is this?_ She thought in fear. Just then, another figure slowly began to melt, and then reform, as if it was made of water. The last figure stood firm, and the earth around it began to collapse, like everything around it was quicksand. Finally, the shadow on fire began to speak. _Help us, _It pleaded. _We can not do this alone. Join us... _

"Help you with what?" Rowena asked, finally finding her voice. "I don't even know what you are..." She stopped. The shadows had stopped moving. Suddenly, she felt a gust of air that almost knocked her back. She looked around in a panic, but the shadows were gone. "Wait! Don't leave me!" She cried, trying to move toward the woods. She looked at her feet. They were not moving. It was as if she was glued to the earth. Again, she was attacked by another gust of wind. "Where is this wind coming from? Make it stop!" She pleaded. But when she looked down at her feet, they were gone. Where her legs were, there was an empty void. She couldn't make the wind stop. She WAS the wind. She tried to scream, but her voice stopped working again.

Rowena woke up in a sweat, afraid for her life. _What on Earth was that?_ She thought, her heart pounding in her chest, a reminder that she was alive, not being sucked up by the wind. Rowena started to calm down, and when she did, she realized she was still very tired. She glanced out the window, and gasped as she saw the full moon above her home. _How strange, _She thought. _I usually wake up later! I'd better go back to sleep... _She yawned as she made herself comfortable once more and slowly drifted to sleep.

When Rowena woke up again, earlier the next morning, she was still shaken by her vision. Usually, her dreams were more, well, straightforward. This one, however, was more like a prophecy, in a way. Which was odd, because why on Earth would she be the one to get these messages? There were others that were FAR more important than her. Rowena was never talked to, unless somebody had a question. Some would ask her if she knew where their friend was, or, sometimes, if she had any friends. Every time, Rowena replied with "No, I do not have any friends." or "No, I have not seen your friend." On occasions, she had seen their friend, but still replied no, because she felt they didn't deserve any friends.

One day, at a nearby park she was visiting, Rowena saw a tall, gruff boy holding a stuffed bear above his head and a little girl, jumping in vain to reach the bear. "Give it back, that belongs to me!" The girl cried.

"Oh, does it?" The boy smirked. "Then you'll have to reach it if you want it!" He laughed. The girl, exhausted and upset, sat down and cried. The boy didn't look moved at all. In fact, he looked at the girl in triumph, as if it were an honor to make a girl cry. Rowena, who disliked bullies more than she disliked anything, decided to put an end to it.

"Excuse me, does that belong to you?" Rowena asked the boy.

"Ah, yes, it is my sisters'. I was just bringing it home." He replied.

"It does NOT belong to him! He stole it from me!" The girl shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Well, If it belongs to her, I suggest you'd give it back." Rowena said calmly.

"And if I don't?" The boy smirked.

"Then, I suppose, I'll have to beat you senseless until you give it back and apologize." Rowena replied. The boy simply laughed.

"Oh, dear, I think I forgot to be scared." The boy chuckled. His triumphant smiles didn't last, because in a matter of minutes, Rowena had him dangling by one foot, upside-down. A few moments later, the boy dropped the bear, and with that, Rowena dropped the boy. Rowena picked up the bear and returned it to the girl, who was looking up at her with awe. The boy, who evidently broke his hand trying to break his fall, ran crying away from the park.

"You're amazing!" The girl said to Rowena.

"Why, thank you, but it wasn't any trouble. I absolutely HATE bullies." Rowena replied.

"I do, too. This was going to be the third stuffed animal stolen from me this week." The girl sighed. "Anyways, my name is Helga, what's yours?"

"My name is Rowena. Nice to meet you!" Rowena answered.

"I'd love to talk to you more, but it's almost lunchtime. I have to be going." Helga said.

"Okay, I'd better be going, too. Bye!" Rowena said, already walking towards her house. _Something's strange about that girl, but I don't know what._ She thought. _Oh, well. I'm probably just imagining things. _

Unfortunately, this was not the case.


	2. On the Way Home

**Helga**

* * *

Helga couldn't stand bullies. Ever since she had moved here, there were a ton of bullies who felt they could pick on her. She wasn't usually one for violence, but she was glad someone beat the boy up. Rowena seemed nice, but there was something odd about her, as if they were supposed to meet. _That's crazy_ She thought. _How can that be? I didn't even know who she was until a couple of minutes ago... _Helga shook her head. _No, I must be mistaken. It would be impossible! There's no such thing as destiny. _Something had unnerved her about Rowena, though. When she spoke, it was like a gust of wind had blown her away. The boy was also very strange. He laughed strangely, as if he were underwater. _People are sure strange. _She thought. As she was thinking, she walked closer and closer to her home. She started to run, but as she took off she smelled something burning. She turned around, and let out a blood curling scream. "FIRE! FIRE! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" She shrieked. She shouted for a long time in vain, for nobody was around to hear her. _I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. _She thought, clenching her teeth. Before she could change her mind, she rushed into the burning building to see if anybody was still in there. "Hello?" Helga shouted over the crackling fire.

"Please, somebody, HELP ME!" She heard a boy shout from an upstairs bedroom.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Helga answered, already half up the torched stairs. She reached the bedroom doors and saw a boy trying to carry two people, one man and one woman, presumably his parents. "I'll carry her, you get him!" She yelled, trying not to choke on the fumes. The boy nodded and carried the man over his shoulder, while Helga tried to lift the woman. Helga and the boy had reached down the stairs when they heard a loud noise at the front door. Helga soon realized that it wasn't the fire department. "I think the entrance is blocked!" She shouted to the boy.

"I know, we'll go out the back door!" He replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Helga and the boy soon reached the back door and exited the house safely. Helga noticed that the boy had tons of burns on his hands and feet. She gently put down the woman and took her pulse. Helga froze.

"I-I think she's dead." She said, her face white. The boy soon broke down crying, and didn't stop for at least ten minutes.

"T-That was m-my mum." He choked through tears. Helga sat down next to him.

"What's your name?" She asked the boy.

"Godric. Godric Gryffindor." He said, starting to calm down. That was strange to Helga. _Your parents just died. How on Earth does "What's your name?" calm you down? _She scolded herself. It was rude of her to think such thoughts, considering his mum just died.

"Hello, my name's Helga. Helga Hufflepuff. Um, what about-" She asked, pointing to the man. Godric looked up, startled, and crawled over to the man. He cried even harder, which lead Helga to believe that he was dead, too.

"Not Dad, too!" He screamed, scaring Helga. Godric began shouting things into the skies, things Helga couldn't repeat.

"I'm so sorry," She said softly.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have prevented it. Thank you for trying, though. I would probably have died if I had tried to carry both of them." He glanced over at her gratefully.

"Where will you go now?" Helga asked.

"Probably to my Aunts' house, just a few minutes from here. Her name is Maria Chelswick."

"Oh, she's my neighbor!" She exclaimed. "She seems very nice!" She added.

"Yeah, but she's not my Mum..." Godric replied sadly. "I guess I'll have to go over there and tell her what happened." He said gloomily.

"Here, I'm heading home myself, we'll walk together!" Helga said kindly.

"Okay, but should I take-"

"No, we'll get someone to help us. We can't carry both." Helga interrupted. Godric shrugged and began walking. He was bigger than Helga, and it was very hard for her to catch up. When they finally reached their houses, Helga was exhausted. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Godric." She panted. "I'm truly sorry about what happened." Godric nodded and went inside his home. Helga walked to the front door of her house and knocked. When the door opened, her mother was standing in front over her.

"Why are you late?" Her mother asked, looking furious.

"I got lost on my way home." Helga lied as she stepped inside. If her mother found out, she would not stop talking about it. _I'm sure Godric doesn't want everybody knowing about it. _She thought. Helga sighed as she went to the kitchen to have lunch. _Well, there may be one person I can tell..._


	3. Cuts and Bruises

**Godric**

* * *

Godric was terrified, not only because of the fire, but because he had shown emotion. _Gryffindors aren't supposed to cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. _Godric thought to himself. _My parents were strong people. To show any emotion was to show weakness. _Godric froze. _Look at where that got my parents. Killed in a fire._ He shook his head. _I'll just go over to Salazar's house. He'll understand. _Salazar was Godrics' best friend since childhood. He had lost both parents recently, so he would know how Godric felt. As Godric walked out of the house, he saw his aunt crying in the garden. _Don't look,_ He warned himself. _It will only make you cry. _Godric turned his head and walked toward his friends' house. When he arrived, Godric knocked on the door and waited. When his friend opened the door, Godric was horrified. He was wearing a cast on his hand and had several cuts and bruises on his face. "What happened to you?!" Godric finally asked.

"This? Oh, um, it's nothing." Salazar sputtered. "What's up?"

"Well, nothing much, but if it's important, my parents just died in a fire." Godric said dryly. Salazar looked mortified. After a few moments, he spoke:

"You're taking this remarkably well."

"Um, yeah, well, they've been sick for a while, so I guess it was just a matter of time. I would've died, too, if some girl hadn't helped me get my parents out of my house." Godric replied.

Salazar narrowed his eyes. "What girl?"

"Oh, well, just a little girl who lives around here. I think her name's Helga. Why?" Godric asked.

"Nothing." Salazar said sharply.

"You stole something from her, didn't you?" Godric guessed. Salazar was always taking things, so it wouldn't surprise him if he had.

"No."

"You did, don't lie to me."

"I tried to take her stuffed animal, I'm not sure why, it looked horrible. I just like taking things I guess."

"You TRIED too?"

"Well, apparently she had some friend who stood up for her. she flipped me upside-down and kept me there until I dropped the bear. When I did, she dropped me."

"Oh, so THAT'S where you got the bruises and cuts."

"Yeah." Salazar turned away. Godric couldn't blame him. Being beat up by a girl IS humiliating. "You know," he added "If I had decided to curse her, maybe none of this would have happened."

Godric looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't curse her! Your parents wouldn't let you. Besides, she was only sticking up for her friend." Just by hearing his friends' story, Godric could tell he'd like this girl. It took guts to stand up to someone like Salazar. That's what Godric admired, bravery.

"Still, I would have felt better." Salazar growled. "Look, I'm in a lot of pain. Could I please go lie down?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Of course. I'll talk to you later, then." Godric said, noticing Salazar's bad mood. Godric began walking back home when he heard a horrible shriek.


End file.
